


罗生门

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	罗生门

喻文波作了一年姜承録的模特。  
姜承録作为美术交换生，在那个大学校园里的第一幅油画是喻文波躺在树下的样子。他本意是想画湖，碧草蓝天，树木葱茏，清晨的大理石凳上难得没有来散步的情侣，只有一个身着牛仔外套的少年在打电话。湖挨着教室，之间夹着几颗树，不能食用的苦橘吊在枝梢，在阳光和风里轻轻地晃。  
上课铃打响后的15分钟，那少年收了电话，教室的红木门已经在一个很远的距离上向他紧闭，走廊里半开的玻璃窗上映满绰绰约约的秋景。少年在门外站了一会儿，转而靠在树荫下，睡得心安理得。  
姜承録把搭好的画架微微转过去角度，正对着橘树，树下一条纤细人影，树后是镶满了方块门窗的红墙，姜承録都画下来，他的画纸上总是塞得很满，绿色、红色和蓝色交互推挤，笔触很粗，唯有那个人是细细的线，仿佛颠簸在油彩的波浪里。  
他很满意，点上苦橘的时候模特醒了，静坐了一会儿。姜承録以为他在发呆，他熟悉那种感觉，闭着的眼睑被强烈的日光熏久了，再睁开时天地都是昏红的一片。  
目光交汇的下一秒少年向他走来，步履很稳，姜承録甚至没来得及反应，手一抖，一抹橙黄宽宽地擦在画中人的身上。  
“呀。”姜承録短促地叹了一声，少年已经站在了他身边，手抱在胸前。  
“兄弟，你在画我。”少年笃定地说，打量了画布片刻，目光移到那笔失误上时挑了挑眉，调侃道，“这还给我加了条毯子？”  
“……”姜承録把道歉的话语憋了回去，将画拆下来，“送你。”  
“我待会要上专业课。” 少年没拒绝，但也没马上接过，“要不然晚饭给我——”他的话没来得及说完，电话又打进来了，他背过身去接：“喂，宁哥……”  
姜承録心道你还要上课么，这都翘掉半个上午了。他慢吞吞地收拾着，正要把画纸卷起来时少年转向他，一手仍拿着手机放在耳边，另一只手从口袋里摸出一支笔，找到空白的纸背留下一串数字，末了缀着三个汉字：喻文波。  
喻文波这么糟蹋完纸背，朝姜承録翘了一下嘴角，再度背过去，这次走远了，没再回头。姜承録还在对着那串突兀的数字发愣，心里有一种略略的惋惜。他喜欢这副作品，它没有什么深意——深意自然会有别的什么人去天马行空地揣测——单纯是一副秋景，和他既往的粗犷风格有所不同的是，里面多了些平静和舒适的东西。

如果那东西是鸟，姜承録都不会介意它把画衔走，更何况是个眉清目秀的少年。晚上姜承録掐着饭点打去电话，挂断时脑子有些懵——喻文波请他去第一餐厅。  
他把沾了草屑的牛外裤换成黑色休闲裤，和上身的白色长袖T恤很搭，不厚不薄，免得从留学生公寓骑到第一餐厅要出一身汗。他将画筒架在车篮子上，蹬着自行车，掠过一路暮色。  
餐厅里熙熙攘攘，喻文波已经在等他，头恨不能埋进手机里，背微微驼着，硬邦邦的座椅被他窝出了沙发的架势。对面的座位是空的，姜承録走进门的时候，他正抬起脑袋，撵着人：“哥们儿，这里有人了。”  
姜承録心里一动。他们只短短说了几句话，但姜承録眼里，喻文波不是个喜静的人，但他安静的时候能把周围的嘈杂都抽空，偌大的空间，拥挤的桌椅，来回鱼贯穿梭的人群，当喻文波垂下头时，仿佛都全都消失地不见踪影。  
两个人吃着饭，有一搭没一搭聊了一会儿天，姜承録知道了，这是位计算机系的大二生，但比自己小一岁，除此以外的东西，被喻文波不着痕迹地兜得一干二净。饶是，姜承録也得承认，和喻文波讲话是件很舒服的事，他这种装聋作哑惯了的人，话匣子的缝也比平日开得大些，甚至连绰号都交代在了盘筷撞击声里。  
吃完了两人就给端着盘子的男男女女腾位，走出食堂后的一段距离，喻文波拆了画筒，站在树荫下借着路灯光看。姜承録没指望他给出建设性评论，对方能觉得这是场感官盛宴就已足够。  
喻文波静静地站在秋风里，欢悦的声音与勃勃的朝气从他身上隐去了，他安静的时候，如同越过了一条晨昏线，太阳已经烧完，瘦弱的白昼死去，夜色里颜料争先恐后地从纸上涌出来，试图淹没他，或者被他淹没。  
姜承録在这种昏暗里萌生出一种强烈的渴望，他无法克制地将它说了出来：“我可以再画你吗？”  
喻文波抬头，看向姜承録的时候，目光里含着些难以言喻的东西。他慢慢地将画卷起，开口时声音照亮了周围的空气：“shy哥，你是gay吧？”  
姜承録愣了，惊诧之后是恼怒，任谁被这样简单粗暴地揭了老底，都开心不起来。无论喻文波的语气是善意的还是恶意的，姜承録都能从他贫瘠的汉语积累里翻出应对，偏偏这声音透明得像一面镜子，把姜承録的棱棱角角全都呈现出来，他感到自己在这种明亮中无处遁形。  
姜承録沸腾的思绪渐渐收敛了，近乎冷淡地“嗯”了一声。  
喻文波低头合上盖子，拾起前一个问题回答了：“你画呗，不就是当模特么，你要是名垂青史了那就得有我的功劳……”  
姜承録要去截他不着调的话头，他全身都还绷得死紧，打定主意跟这人撇清关系。“不”字含在嘴里刚冒出个尖，喻文波抬起头，道了个真情实感的歉：“对不起啊shy哥，一时没忍住，我一朋友老说gay有gay达，我就想试一下。”  
语言障碍摆在这儿，姜承録脑子里主机的处理速度要比正常人慢，尤其是刚经历了一场不太愉快的冲击之后，慢慢吞吞把喻文波的话语解析了一会儿，扒拉到里面藏着的信息的一瞬间，所有情绪都变得诡异起来。  
喻文波腋下夹着画筒，手插在裤子口袋里，露出两截细白空落的手腕。他脸上挂着的歉意还没消退，但嘴角仍是翘着，是那种让人看了会心痒的翘。

喻文波成了姜承録的模特。  
姜承録画他。姜承録喜欢让喻文波站在每一个色彩交汇的地方，画面好似从喻文波这儿裂了道口子，颜料从中流出，呼啸着铺满了整张画布。花在喻文波身上的线条是细碎而精致的，而从此蔓延开去的一切颜色全都是粗糙的笔触聚集而成。喻文波在左，重心便在左，喻文波在右，重心便在右，仿佛在姜承録的画里，喻文波是太阳。  
他的画跟本人完全是两个类型。姜承録是儒雅的，鼻梁上总是架着副斯斯文文的黑框眼镜，头发定期打理，穿戴都是时下流行的搭配。他的相貌中等偏上，不能说是摄人心魄，但随随便便站到那里，都是一幕赏心悦目的风景。  
他的画却是热烈的，热烈到近乎莽撞，每一笔全带着不回头的张力，线条拉扯对抗，如同置身战场。画里的喻文波很矛盾，既是催生一切冲动的源头，又是战争中唯一冷静的钟塔。  
姜承録不可能不爱上他的模特，他甚至不必费心去了解喻文波，因为后者有着天生的魅力陷阱。

他们的第一次做爱发生在校园中租借的小画室里。  
姜承録需要画人体，他对呆在阴暗的画室里作画嗤之以鼻，但鉴于喻文波不可能在大自然的寒冬之中一丝不挂，姜承録还是乖乖租了间小画室，邀请喻文波来画室晒鸟。喻文波也不腼腆，自己扒光衣服，照着姜承録的要求摆好姿势，奈何昨晚开夜车赶作业，摆了没过半分钟，便歪进沙发里睡了过去。  
姜承録欣赏喻文波难得一见的裸体的心思，在看完这死鱼睡姿后偃旗息鼓。他给喻文波盖上自己的大衣，指尖滑过下颌时，那种滑腻的触感让他想起贝尼尼的雕塑。  
姜承録的全身涌起一阵战栗，喻文波的性向让他的每一次意淫都冠冕堂皇。姜承録承认，他想看喻文波沉浸在肉欲时的神情，是否真如特瑞莎被丘比特射中时的陶醉模样。喻文波给他如此绮丽的灵感，又为什么不能成为他的情人，就像默朗之于马奈，卡米尔之于罗丹，玛丽之于毕加索一样。  
他单膝跪在喻文波身边，几乎要被这种放浪的想象击溃。等他把视线从那双从大衣下裸露出来的陶瓷般的双腿上收离时，姜承録发现到喻文波醒了，正在看他，眼里燃着细碎的暗火。  
喻文波把他拉进一个比姜承録想象中还长久的吻里。  
这个吻结束后姜承録几乎是踉跄开门而出。他带着便利店的润滑油和避孕套，与冬夜的雪花一道归来，挖起沙发中的喻文波，急不可耐地去探索他的身体。  
当姜承録涂抹着润滑油的阴茎进入喻文波的世界中时，后者呻吟着抓住姜承録的肩膀，他的性器抵在姜承録的腹肌上，顶端濡湿了一小块皮肤，身体因为侵袭而颤抖。姜承録的每一次抽送都能换来一声破碎的呜咽。门外有不时响起的脚步声，听上去仿佛在画室里穿行，在宛如琥珀融化的灯光里，喻文波把自己嵌进姜承録的勃起，而后者将唇熨在喻文波因情欲而潮红的脸颊时，意识到自己的画笔，根本无法描绘这种性爱带来的骄傲快意。  
两个小时后，喻文波脸上的熏红已经褪去，顺带清理了一遍现场，他扫视画室时带着一种冷静的理性，离开前甚至兴味盎然地观赏了一会儿姜承録的创作过程。姜承録被他看得发窘，好在喻文波赶着出门，片刻后便把自己裹进笨重的黑色羽绒服里，离他而去。  
姜承録画了两幅。  
第一幅画的情色意味太浓重了些，画上的少年斜坐在沙发上，背对画面，单手撑在一侧，另一只手抚上自己的裸露的大腿，小腿交叠在沙发上，蜷起的脚趾如同敛闭的花朵，又欲迎还拒地露出一道崎岖的缝来。少年的肉体并不丰满，但姜承録填上的光与影与浅淡的红痕让这具莹莹的躯体富于肉欲。  
姜承録盯着画上的人很久。然后他把窗帘拉开，打开窗子，闭着眼深呼吸了几口，雪夜呼啸着卷走了他的情热。姜承録任由窗子敞着，寒风里他另完成了一幅平凡得有些不可思议的画作用于交差，第一幅成为他的不可说。

第二个学期喻文波似乎比之前更忙了些。他会调整了姜承録的大部分时间安排，姜承録不知道他在做什么，但能猜出个大概，偶尔在校园网公示的各种编程大赛的名单里，他能看到喻文波的名字；在食堂、教超与擦肩而过的一些学生口中，他能听到喻文波的消息——概括来说，喻文波是个努力的天才，同时在几乎所有人之中都左右逢源，没有人不喜欢他。而这些是姜承録不知道的东西，姜承録以为，在与喻文波相处时长久的静默里，自己经由那副懒散与生命力并存的躯壳，探入了个中灵魂，但回头才发现，他甚至连最表面的东西都还知之甚少。  
他意识到，自己没有真正拥有喻文波这件事，比每一次欢爱还要令人目眩神迷。  
姜承録又是个什么样的人？在所有人眼里，他也是个天才，温柔，有修养，不乏帅气的韩国留学生，他的油画得到了最挑剔的教授的不绝称赞，被展览在图书馆最显眼的那一块空白栏里，甚至送去参加规模不大的当地展览，每一位艺术学院的学子都热衷于探讨姜承録与他的画风之间的巨大反差。有时他们能看到姜承録与另一个男孩一起，后者踏过遍地的梧桐叶或柔软的绿草地，一步步走进姜承録的画里。  
尽管没摆在脸上，大部分搞艺术的人所拥有的自傲仍深深刻在姜承録骨子里，当他接受四面八方的赞美，以巡游的姿态经过展示着他的画作的墙面，不由会好奇，喻文波看到他的画与画中的自己时在想什么。  
除却那些司空见惯的风景，乏善可陈的对话（姜承録喜爱它们，但这些在喻文波眼里或许和家常便饭一样缺少趣味），高度契合的欢好之外，姜承録在喻文波心里还留下什么。

春寒料峭时他们又一次见面，姜承録把咖啡屋里的喻文波画下来，他正侧身看向窗外，连帽微微歪在肩边，像株睡醒的乔木。  
他们去校外开房，喻文波的腿缠上姜承録的腰，把自己完全打开，手指紧紧揪着床单，好迎接埋入体内的猛烈抽插——他喜欢这样。姜承録意识到喻文波在床笫之欢中会刻意地弱化自己。喻文波的吻总是很浅，含着一种隐晦的渴求和默从，他很容易因为姜承録激烈的插入而哭泣，像喻文波这个人之中满溢着的某种东西，在姜承録进入时被摇了出来，慢慢悠悠淌了一地。  
姜承録不会怜惜这样的泪水，他会想要更多，直到把湿润的空气在房间里游曳，溶在覆盖墙面的乳胶漆里。喻文波正站在床上，手撑住墙壁，腿软地快要滑下去，姜承録从背后顶弄他，不忘伸手抚慰他勃起的阴茎与囊袋。手机铃声突兀地响起，喻文波没有管它，在单调的旋律中回头与姜承録接吻，姜承録握住他的臀掰开，更深地捣入湿滑的甬道。  
“不接？”  
喻文波愣了一下，似乎没想到姜承録会问。他的“不”字淹没在姜承録更浓烈的亲吻里，姜承録将他放在凌乱潮湿的被单之上，性器缓缓地研磨着每一寸肉壁，熟悉的快感涨得像春夜一波又一波的柔和潮水。  
姜承録高潮时喻文波也射了出来，两人紧紧拥着，直到那股吸食灵魂的舒爽感慢慢消退，姜承録还埋在喻文波的身体里。喻文波闭着眼平复了一会儿呼吸，然后挣开姜承録的怀抱，赤身裸体爬到床头拿过手机，拨回去。  
姜承録知道自己或许该回避一下，但喻文波没动，他便也没动，默默地挤进了喻文波的世界里占据了不起眼的角落。喻文波在嘟嘟声中瞥了他一眼，轻轻挑了挑眉。他没有离开或是捂住听筒，于是姜承録听了整场，连带着老师口吻中对喻文波难掩的关怀与期待也一字不落地听了进去。  
这些东西明明是陌生的，但姜承録却感到一种古怪的熟悉，仿佛现实就该是这样，喻文波的眉眼，形状与颜色都是他热爱的样子，他挂了电话后会对自己笑，然后窝进自己怀里，叨着细碎的耳语。  
喻文波结束了对话，轻轻舒了一口气，向姜承録解释：“我下周一要随队去苏州，呆一个星期，有比赛。”  
他的声音把姜承録从神游中扯回来，姜承録点点头，想说自己夏天回韩国，但喻文波已经起身走进了浴室。

春天的时候他们见的面比之前多了些。姜承録依然在画他。  
喻文波维持着永不消褪的热情与活力，可事实上他很疲惫，繁重的课业与实验室中的受挫几乎快要压垮了他。于是注视着他的姜承録不再偏好明媚的色彩，而是更多地去描绘连绵的梅雨、背光的小楼和夜晚的广场，用碎片般的乌青，橄榄绿和黄赭，那是喻文波染上的困顿的颜色。  
他太累了。  
有好几次，在性事过后，姜承録抚摸着喻文波汗湿的疲惫脸颊时，想说，别再来了，别再来帮我了。姜承録很乐观地分析过，如果喻文波不再来当他的模特，或许他们依然不会断除肉体关系，喻文波仍是他的情人，性是减轻压力的方式，他会来的，毕竟——  
毕竟这是剩下的将他们联系到一起的唯一纽带。  
姜承録最终没有说出口，感性上的怀疑压倒了一切理性的分析。他莫名感到恐惧，除了画他，姜承録似乎已经失去了其他表达爱意的方式，他的感情早已习惯了在画布上泄洪，他对这种浪漫的方法如此满意与热衷，以致于怀着一种莫名的傲慢，觉得其余的渠道陌生又低劣。  
只有在很难得的时候，他才会是难以自欺地感知到，这种心思的本质是强烈的自我保护心理：它是最安全的，因为没有发声的爱意让喻文波永远没有拒绝的机会。  
有时姜承録怀疑喻文波根本不喜欢他的画，因为他从来没有主动要过它们，它们得到的最多的词汇是“好看”，而这个次数还不如喻文波主动挑起的性爱的次数多。  
无论是绘画还是做爱，姜承録必须要自私地承认，自己在喻文波时刻表的夹缝里占据一席之地的这个事实，使他兴奋不已。

两人在姜承録的寝室里，一起度过了初夏的第一场暴雨。  
喻文波来送一支他落下的颜料，半路遇上滂沱大雨。姜承録独自一人在寝室里，把湿漉漉的喻文波迎进来，递给他一条干洁的毛巾，然后给他热了杯牛奶。  
牛奶在空气里晾了很久，结了层薄薄的奶皮，无人问津。室内仅有的两人在床上翻滚，潮湿的衣服丢了一地，喻文波全身湿透，跪趴在床上，姜承録狠狠地顶他，他第一次没有戴套，少了那层薄薄的隔阂，滚烫的粘膜绞得他快要死去。喻文波不得不口中咬着姜承録透着清爽气息的格子枕套，才能让勉强压抑苦痛的呻吟，很快那枕套就被唾液、眼泪与汗水淋得湿泞，嵌在口中如同堵住一个被严刑拷打的囚徒的嘴。  
残存的理智让姜承録没有射进喻文波的身体里，最后关头他拔出来，抵住他的会阴射在那两条绵软的腿间，狭小的室内全是精液腥膻的味道，姜承録把那团破布从喻文波嘴里抽出来，龟头抵住他的唇舌。喻文波仍是泪眼模糊，嘴却自动把软下去的阳具含进去吮吸，那根东西上混着姜承録的精液和喻文波身体里的液体，喻文波呜呜地来回吞吐，柔软的舌头擦过冠状沟，直到它再度勃起，顶得他两颊发酸。  
姜承録抽出性器，再次抵住穴口时，喻文波几乎是顶着那满是白液的硕大龟头，把自己送了过去。窗外雷声大作，轰鸣由远及近翻滚而至时，姜承録紧紧抱住喻文波，含住那双柔软的嘴唇，只觉得心都要随着骤降的雨点直直下坠，坠进海里。  
他们并肩躺在床上，黏腻的肌肤相贴时有一种磁石般的吸引力。他们有一句没一句地聊天，喻文波这个时候还很煞风情地来个冷幽默：“你不会把咱俩这样画下来吧？”  
“……”姜承録没理他，慢慢捏着喻文波胳膊上的软肉。  
喻文波翻了个身，屁股对着姜承録，指挥道：“shy哥给我捏捏脖子呗，电脑盯久了，酸得要命。”  
姜承録于是给他捏脖子，力道拿捏得很好，喻文波舒服地哼哼，几乎快要睡过去时陡然清醒，问：“几点了？我六点半有事。”  
姜承録回头望了一眼钟：“……五点。”他的下一句话连得很紧，好让它看上去不是一种刻意的关心：“什么事？”  
“实验室里的。”喻文波动了动脖子，蜷成了一个舒服的姿势，“真不是人干的工作量，还好我能力强，要不然也早就收拾收拾走人了。”  
这是事实没错，别的不说，单提喻文波化繁为简的能力，就很适合搞这些繁琐复杂的东西。姜承録头一次这么听他大大方方夸自己，溢美之词还没准备好，心里已经先默默补了一句：我也能力强。  
他这么想着，就把盘旋在心头许久的怀疑给说了出来：“你觉得我的画，怎么样？”  
无论是语境还是内容，一听就是想要夸奖的问句，喻文波没当回事，道：“当然是好看啊，都挂图书馆里了，不是好看，还能是当众处刑么。”  
姜承録的动作顿了一下，接下去他的每一句话都是自我审判：“为什么愿意做我的模特？”  
喻文波似是察觉到什么，转回身，看进姜承録幽深的眼眸。  
这次他的回答来得很慢，小心得让姜承録觉得他是在对待一行行出错的代码：“你的画很好。而且，你总是这样看我，就像现在这样，让我感觉……你需要我。”  
姜承録闭上眼睛，他再一次痛苦地感到无处遁形，他几乎想吼出来——你呢？为什么你不愿意聊聊你自己？  
“我今年夏天要回韩国，交换期结束了。”姜承録以一种平静的口吻说出这句话时，瞬间释放的淋漓快意掩盖过如同一直以来缠绕着他的哀伤和不舍。他居高临下，满意地看到喻文波僵了一秒。  
喻文波避开姜承録的目光，短促地嗯了一声，然后从床上坐起来，捡起地上凌乱的衣服穿好。姜承録看着他套上皱皱巴巴的T恤和裤子，喝光那杯凉透了的奶，推开门时甚至向他道别，然后走得干脆利落。  
屋内的一切笼罩在一种深蓝色的暗里，雨停了，夜开始在堆叠的云层之中缓慢来临，姜承録在这漫长的寂静里清晰地意识到一个事实，那就是喻文波判他无罪释放，然后离他而去，让他茫然地站在刺眼的阳光下的分岔口，不知去路。

他们在校园里的最后一次见面时是学期结束。毒烈的骄阳把每一片墨绿的树叶烤的几近透明，热浪在地平线上没有节奏地翻滚，姜承録坐在冷气开足的咖啡馆里，座位边上是一个纸箱，里面积满了牛皮纸筒，每个纸筒上都用黑色水笔写着日期。  
喻文波匆匆地赶来，坐定时额头上满是津津的汗珠。“shy哥。”他打完招呼，咕咚咕咚快速灌了面前备好的一杯冰水。眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁、耳朵和嘴唇，身体的每一部分，都是姜承録熟悉又喜欢的模样。  
姜承録很平心静气地细细欣赏了一会儿。他是来和喻文波道别的，带着那一箱油画，每幅画上都有喻文波，无论是什么景或物，一旦和他接触，便组成了姜承録眼里美的一部分。春夏秋冬，季节更迭，喻文波就在这短短一年里向他走近又走远。  
作为交换，他让喻文波把最初那幅苦橘树下的作品带来过来。  
喻文波游移不定地看着他，似乎难以理解他的意图。  
但他最终按照姜承録所说的，用一个纸筒换来一整箱的纸筒。考虑到姜承録的天赋与水准，这应该是笔很赚的买卖。  
姜承録搭了第二天的飞机回国，他们没有留在对方身边的理由。

姜承録花了很长的一段时间，去处理自己眼中所有颜料都黯然失色的问题。他受到了严格的批评，向来喜爱他的教授指责他一年的交换一定在游手好闲中度过，甚至遗失了最为擅长的色彩运用。  
姜承録没有反驳，微信已经卸载，那个孤单的纸筒同样被束之高阁。他知道如果自己愿意打开看一眼，也许灵感会被从一口几近干涸的井里挤出，代价是一整夜的失眠和刻骨清晰的想念。  
临近年末的时候，父母和他又一次去了中国，因为哥哥被中国的事物缠得脱不开身，他们要在异国度过圣诞节，甚至跨年。  
上海的圣诞节前夕没有浪漫的飘雪，只有被寒风吹得零落四散的雨滴。姜承録难以控制地回到他呆了一年的地方，偌大的校园里已经亮起形形色色的彩灯，行人时不时走过装饰着彩球与缎带的松树与路灯。  
姜承録又经过那家咖啡店，里面几乎满座，洋溢着温馨的暖意，服务生来来回回穿梭，端上甜品和茶饮。有位女服务员还认识他，分出一只手满面笑容地向他打招呼。  
他的目光扫过喻文波和他喜欢的位置，那儿坐着一堆情侣，女生正举起小银匙，朝男生嘴里喂焦糖布丁。  
咖啡店挨着烧烤店，一道墙分出两个天地，烧烤店里要嘈杂得多，声浪淹过微弱的背景音乐。在拥挤的人群里，姜承録只用了一眼，就捕捉到叼着烤土豆片的喻文波。  
姜承録呼吸一滞。  
所有的色彩再次流动起来，溢满姜承録广袤的灵魂，喻文波在这些色彩中浮现，如同一面不倒的旗帜。姜承録战栗着看到喻文波似有所感地抬起头，转过一个微小的幅度，然后与他遥遥相望。  
他站起身，穿过拥挤的过道，推开门后短短的几米距离，喻文波奔跑而至，像迁徙的鸟，最终停在姜承録面前。  
“shy哥，你回来了。”喻文波有些气促，哈出的热气漫开，熨着他俊秀的眉眼。  
姜承録哑了火。  
喻文波自顾自地说下去：“我们的论文投稿了，师兄师姐们要聚餐庆祝，都懒得不肯出门，就挑了个最近的地方。”他语带嫌弃，隔着玻璃门望了一眼热闹的屋内，眼里却全是笑意。  
姜承録钉在原地，他知道自己得说些什么，而不是任由喻文波拉着他前行，但是他已经筋疲力竭，单单因为被喻文波用这样热切的眼神注视。  
“我把那些画都看完了，给你发微信你也不回。”喻文波长叹了一声，非常沧桑地感慨道，“摸清你喜欢我，比他妈发篇论文还难。”  
“嗯……”姜承録的音干涩如缓缓转动的生锈齿轮，他终于把那句话问了出来，“你呢？”  
“我以为你早就知道，”喻文波诧异地眨眨眼，把姜承録拽到了一个无人的角落，在圣诞颂歌里踮脚吻了吻他的脸颊，“我从一开始就喜欢你。”


End file.
